


To Be Three Again

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus thinks about how uncomplicated life was for him and his friend, Remus, at the age of three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Three Again

**Title**: To Be Three Again  
**Author**: Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
**Characters**: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Three-year-old Severus Snape and Remus Lupin meet.  
**Words**: 424  
**Date**: February 15, 2008  
**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine - it's all JKR's and her minions.**  
**

_Such a big play park._ _ Three- year-old _ _Severus_ _ looked to his right and then ran as fast as he could up the hill, the other little boy quickly catching up. _ _Severus_ _ ran faster._

_"Wait _ _fo_ _ me, _ _Sevwus_ _!"_

_Severus_ _ ran until he reached the tree at the top of the _ _hill,_ _ then turned and glared at the smaller boy who was panting as he neared him. "It is _ _SevERus_ _," he said smugly as he rolled his eyes at the other boy._

_"Seve-r-was?"_

_Another roll of the eyes._ _ "No, but I guess that is as close as you can get. We should go eat."_

_"Okay…_ _Severrrrwas_ _?"_

_Now a bit irritated, _ _Severus_ _ put his little hands on his hips and turned to the other boy. "What?" There had been talk of a little brother or sister for _ _Severus_ _. Having this little boy tagging along made _ _Severus_ _ realize he quite liked being an only child._

_"My name is "_ _Wemus_ _."_

_Not able to keep from giggling, _ _Severus_ _ shook his head. Having heard the boy's mother calling him earlier, he knew what the true pronunciation was. "It is RRRR not WWWW --- _ _Remus_ _. Say it...REMUS." _ _Severus_ _ shook his head. He had been speaking properly for a year._

_"WRR-RRWEWWR-_ _Reeeemus_ _," came out slowly, the little boy's lips quivering. "I can't say it _ _wight_ _. _ _I sorry."_

_Severus_ _ smirked. Well, not every child could be articulate at three. "Hi, _ _Remus_ _, it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you want to eat with me and my mummy and daddy?"_

Coming back to the present, Severus leaned against the tree and looked towards the bottom of the hill. Thirty-five years had passed since that day when he had met Remus Lupin in 1963, years that had not been kind to either boy. When he and Lupin had parted ways that afternoon, they couldn't have known that they would meet again in eight years, yet not be friends, and, in fact, that they would be enemies.

"Severus, the Dark Lord wishes to speak to you; he is in the Shrieking Shack."

A startled Severus turned towards Lucius Malfoy and nodded as he began to walk towards the Whomping Willow, but his thoughts were still back in 1963.

_"Bye, _ _Seveeerrrrrrus_ _. Maybe you can come over and play next week."_

_"I don't think my daddy will let me, but I'll ask and owl you, okay?"_

_"Oh yes, that will be good fun. See _ _ya_ _."_

When Severus reached the Whomping Willow, he glanced back towards the castle where he knew Remus Lupin resided.

_Please be okay, _ _Remus_ _._


End file.
